


Pure

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're too pure, too untainted, and too good to be wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

> slight OOC I guess._. unedited!

 Akihito wakes up in a weird place. At least he thinks so.

 He props himself up using both hands and sits up, looking at his surroundings slowly yet surely. As he observes, he can't see anything but white. Pure white that surrounds his whole presence. Even the ground that he is currently sitting on is also white.

 The last thing he remembers is that he was trying to run away from the house, into the outside world where he can know so many things, so many people, that his body usually prevents him to. And the first thing that hit him was the harsh sunshine. The harsh and cruel sunshine that made him faint in pain.

 He glances at his hands and sees nothing abnormal dwelling with it. His skin seems to become normal, untainted, pale but not _so-pale_.

  _Have I died?_

 That sudden thought makes a part of him happy. _Died_. Seems like his favorite word for now.

 He stands up then, still observing the ground he is standing on. His eyes wander around, searching for something that's still uncertain, even for him. He carefully takes a step forward, then another, and another. Akihito walks, walks, and walks, but no matter how far he walks, his legs just lead him to nowhere. As if he was walking in circle, chasing his own tail.

 Akihito gets confused, but is still walking along whatever path he's on.

 Seconds later, he realizes that he's not the only one who's there. There's another steps that follow his, but when he turns his head around, there's no one behind him, nor around him.

 Knowing that, Akihito starts to cringe, feeling the fear creeps up to his chest, activating the adrenaline rush that has long died since he was born. Because up until now, there's nothing exciting that has ever happened to his life. Not even once.

 Since he was a little kid, Akihito knows that he cannot be like any normal kids are. He knows that when he was born with the kind of sickness that would kill him quickly, he wouldn't be able to go outside. To taste the happiness gained by going out, meet a lot of people, and go wasted ourselves, just by going outside.

 Skin cancer. Sounds light, but not.

 He was born with it, maybe cursed with it. But Akihito knows better than judge what God has made for him. So he doesn't know if it really is a curse, or a gift for him.

 He only knows that this sickness prevents him from going outside, from meeting a lot of people, from wasting ourselves.

 The sunlight is his eternal enemy.

 Once it lays it's light on his skin, he would die, precisely.

 And to think that he'd ever have the chance to taste the sweetness of life by breaking his parents' rule to go out. Akihito now knows he's just another idiot.

 He never broke his parents' rules. Because he knows if he does, they would not be happy. They would be sad, until now. But he doesn't regret everything, doesn't regret whatever his choice is, because his choice is what he chooses, and he never regretted it.

 A tap on his shoulder brings him back to reality as he - once again - whips his head around to meet with the person that might be the one who caused those insidious steps earlier.

 The first thing he notices is a pair of enticing golden eyes. They immediately melt away all his fears, his confusions, like what sun does to ice, to _him_.

 It is indeed a man that followed him, perfect with the black hair that graced his head like crown and the black suit that covered his big body. Literally the man in black.

 "Takaba Akihito,", he calls, "23 years old, dies because of sickness - skin cancer - December 25th 2014 at 10:03 AM."

 Akihito tilts his head to one side, once again filling his mind with more confusions than before. A "Who are you?" comes out of his mouth before he can prevent it. He clenches his fists when the man only glances at him sternly, not giving any indication to answer.

 Unbeknownst to Akihito, the man answers, "I am the head of Shinigami, Asami Ryuichi. I am here to decide whether your soul goes to hell or heaven."

 Akihito only glares, eyebrows furrow and crease even further than before, "Umm... I.. I don't really understand what you're saying.. Care to explain?"

 The man that declares himself as Asami Ryuichi only clears his throat before speaking, "You just died 4 hours ago. And here, is the place between heaven and hell."

 "Oh... Is.. Is that so?", Akihito stutters out, feeling his eyes burning from the unwanted tears, "I have.. Died, huh?"

 Asami doesn't answer that obvious question. Because he just told him seconds ago, and he's pretty sure that the blond does hear him clearly. He just stands there, hands on his back, and lips tight in silence.

 Akihito lifts up his gaze and sees those beautiful golden eyes stare straight into his soul, as if this man does know who he is, what has he done, and what kind of struggles he had and had not overcome in his life.

 With tears pooling around his hazel eyes, Akihito speaks, "To be honest, I'm glad that I have died."

 "And why is that?", Asami questions, quirking his eyebrow at the ridiculous statement. What most humans desire is usually immortality - the ability to actually stay alive forever - but this blond.. he just confessed to him that he's indeed GLAD he had died.

 "I don't want to suffer anymore. And if you really are a Shinigami, you must know what kind of life I've been living, so I don't think I need to give you any further elaboration."

 Asami just nods his head in silence. Indeed, this Takaba Akihito has been prohibited from going outside because of the sickness he suffers. What kind of human that wants to stay inside their confinement while all the other humans outside play freely like there's no tomorrow? He doesn't question the blond anymore.

 "I wonder what kind of place heaven is,", Akihito smiles, "Is it nice? Will I be happy there? Will I meet a lot of people there?"

 Asami stays silent, letting the blond babbles to his heart content, "And what kind of place hell is? Is it scary? Is it painful to be there?"

 He breathes out, "Will I meet a lot of people there?"

 Akihito glances at Asami, eyes shining like the sun that usually melts his life away, smile's beautiful like the rainbow that comes after rain, reflects by the sun, and presence that radiates a comfortable kind of warm.

 "I honestly don't care what your decision is, Asami - san. I don't even care if you plan on placing me in hell.", his eyelashes kiss his pale cheeks; smiling, "As long as I can meet a lot of people there, as long as I can chat, befriend, and live with them forever, I don't care."

 Asami feels his eyes grow larger by any second the moment Akihito says all those things. Most humans he knows always want to come to heaven. It is indeed a nice place, warm, even for their aching souls. But instead of wishing, Akihito places his whole presence in Asami's hands, letting the man does whatever he wants with his soul. Letting the man decides what kind of place his soul will be resting. His pure decision, not influenced by Akihito's.

 "Do you have any regret, Takaba Akihito?", Asami asks, feeling surprised himself by the sudden question he let out. But he doesn't pull it back, instead, he waits for the blond to answer him.

 Akihito looks down, thinking probably. Then he looks up again, a small smile that never left under his nose, "I do."

 "What is it?

 "I want to spend this year's Christmas with the people I love.", he answers, "Not with my family. Nah, I have spent my whole Christmas with them. But with the other people, the people from outside. The people that can actually accept me for who I am, despite my liability to go outside. And,", he stops for a minute, inhaling the air that has ran out from his lungs before he even knows it, "I want to go outside. Even if it's just once. I want to see, taste, feel what kind of place the 'outside' is. I know it doesn't make sense, and I know it is just a wishful thinking. What am I talking about?", he leaves out a sheepish laugh and wipes the tears that has resided in his eyes awhile ago.

 Asami only stares at the blond that is sobbing now, his shoulders shaking and his backhands glueing on his eyes to cover them. The soft 'hic' and 'sob' fills their entire space.

 "Do you want me to grant your 'wishful thinking'?"

 Akihito constantly whips his head upwards, meeting with those golden orbs that haven't left him since they first met. He opens his mouth, then closes it, but leaves it parted slightly. When he finds his voice back, he speaks, "Wha-what? Asami - san, you don't-"

 "It's not hard. I have my rights to control the humans' life.", he lowly says, "So do you want it? Or not? Tell me."

 Akihito widens his eyes and he leaves that question hanging for a full 5 minutes. He clenches his fists once again, "O-Of course I want it! Who doesn't?"

 Asami surprisingly takes both of his hands and holds it firm with his. The two of them look at each other's eyes and lock gazes, captivated by the other's eyes. The warmth emits from the man's hands and cocoons Akihito's.

 Before Akihito knows it, he has closed his eyes and falls into a really, really comfortable yet deep sleep. 

* * *

 

 "..- chan.."

 "..ki - chan.."

 "Aki - chan!"

 Akihito wakes up with a start, feeling his name was being called several times by a familiar female voice. He lazily pulls himself up and places his right hand over his face. He doesn't remember about being asleep, so why does he feel so sleepy and groggy?

 He turns his head towards the source that has been calling his name for some quiet time, and he is a little bit surprised to find his mom's face in front of him, "M-Mom?"

 "Ah you finally wake up. I thought it would take me forever just to get you up!", the female Takaba chuckles, "Now, now sleepy-head, you seem to forget your meeting with Kou and Takato. Look at what time it already is! You should thank me for waking you up from your nap!"

 Another confusion sips into his mind the moment he registered his mom's words. Tilting his head, he asks, "What do you mean? Who's Kou? Takato?"

 Instead of getting an immediate reply, he only receives a frown, which is a playful frown from the way his mom is frowning at him, "You silly. They are your friends from school! Oh my God, you need to take a shower, then head out. Those guys have been crazy about having this Christmas spent with you since a week ago. Come on!"

 Even though that reply doesn't answer his question, he just nods, and the old woman only smiles and shuts the door to give her son some private time. Once he's alone, Akihito starts to feel a little bit lost, and hoping for someone to just pops out of nowhere and explains everything to him.

 Just like having his wish comes true, the Shinigami he met earlier appears mysteriously at the farthest corner of his room, just beside his studying desk. He was like a ghost, but Akihito guesses that maybe there isn't any ghost that is handsome like him.

 Akihito slowly steps out of the bed and walks towards him cautiously. His hazel eyes widen as he opens his mouth, "Can you tell me what happened?"

 Asami also, takes a step forward to meet him, and they eventually stand right in front of each other, eyes meet eyes.

 "This is your wish, right? You want to spend your Christmas with your friends. And your mom doesn't seem to be troubled by the idea of you going out of your house. Perfect, isn't it?"

 "But I don't even know who my friends are! How am I supposed to act in front of them? In front of the people that are still strangers to me?", Akihito raises his voice. He gets panic easily, especially when he's about to experience meeting another people besides his family, the doctor that took care of him, and the new Shinigami he just met.

 Asami only sighs, "You can easily talk to me even though this is your first time meeting me."

 "But you're a different case!", Akihito yells, "Oh my God.. I knew it, it's impossible for me after all! What if I act ridiculously in front of them? What if they don't like me?", Akihito looks down at his feet, closing his eyes shut for the pressure he got just now.

 The Shinigami stands there, silent. But he eventually puts his hand on the blond's head, ruffling it softly against his black leathered glove.

 Once those hazel eyes are once again focused on his golden ones, Asami speaks, "Don't stress yourself out. Remember, this is your only chance. Once the clock has hit 00:00 AM, I will immediately take your soul with me. And from there on, you can't do anything except waiting for me to decide your fate. So just use your time to the fullest. Act like how you always do. Don't sweat it, it's Christmas after all.", he pulls his hand away, and slowly walks towards the shadowed area of the room, probably wanting to disappear again.

 Akihito follows his wide shoulder, and unconsciously opening his mouth again, "Wait!"

 Asami glances a look from his shoulder and stares at Akihito questioningly.

 Akihito plays with his hands restlessly as he grows a little bit fidget, before biting his lower lip to continue, "You will.. You will always there beside me, won't you?"

 The man in black only turns his head away from the boy who's currently waiting for his reply. Within a minute, he answers a "Who knows?" before disappearing quickly before Akihito could mutter another word. 

* * *

 

 Akihito is now standing at his front door, wearing his low snow boots whilst waiting for his 'friends' to come. Just as he's about to stand up, the doorbell rings cheerfully and Mrs. Takaba - who has been standing beside Akihito this whole time - is not really surprise by the energetic behaviour of their guests as she has already known who it is.

 She opens the door then, revealing two, smiley guys waving at them delightfully, "Ohh Takaba - san!", one guy speaks up, the smile never leaving his face.

 "Hello there, Kou, Takato. It seems you two are so excited for this Christmas.", the female Takaba counters back.

 "Of course!", one with the wavy hair replies, "After all this Mr. Lottery Winner beside me here has won another tickets for the latest amusement park that we've been drolling over. Who's not gonna be excited?!"

 Mr. Lottery Winner - as the wavy guy called him - only grins widely. To Akihito's surprise, he pulls him up from his sitting position and helps Akihito to stand beside them.

 "We're going then, Takaba - san!", the wavy guy again says.

 In his real life, his mom has usually put a frown whenever Akihito mentions something that goes along with the word 'outside'. But seeing another trusting smile that plastered on the woman's face, Akihito can only smile back while gripping his friend's hand a little bit tighter, feeling the warm fills his entire heart from such heart-warming moment of his life.

 "Remember, Aki - chan! You'll get home no more than 10 PM, okay?" 

* * *

 

 Today was fun. And to Akihito's surprise, being with Kou and Takato wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. Both guys accepted Akihito just the way he is, even though Akihito kept silent at first because he didn’t know their names. They laughed at the way Akihito ‘pretends’ to forget their names.

 The clock indeed has hit 21:18 PM when the three guys separated ways. Takato said that he needs to see his girlfriend while Kou simply told him he couldn’t be home so late. His father wants him home too, just like Akihito’s mom.

 With the snow raining down from the sky, Akihito walks all the way towards his house alone. He doesn’t know it but he unconsciously knows how to get home alone, even though he never went outside before. But it just makes things easier, doesn’t it?

 Akihito can’t stop smiling at the beautiful sights that were served right in front of his hazel eyes. The him in the past would always sees the same things, lives in the same environment, and meets with the same people. Again, again, and again. But now, he’s seeing something he had never seen before in his house, walking in the whole different environment, and meeting with various people. In just a single day.

 Lights lit up around him, making the street glows brighter than before, making his feet feel lighter than before. He feels so happy, so light, so delight, that even if it’s just once, he could experience the things he’d never known he can before.

  _If it’s not for Asami – san, I can’t experience this happiness._

His heart beat faintly beneath his chest, making a typical rhythm that somehow calms his whole presence. His body suddenly gets warmer than before, his head feels lighter than before, and there’s this sudden jiggly feeling at the pit of his stomach, just by mentioning the Shinigami’s name silently in his head.

 Akihito stares at his hands, and slowly pulls all of his fingers into fists. He remembers the way Asami held them before he closed his eyes to sleep and woke up in his room earlier. He remembers the way his golden eyes intensely stared at him like there’s no tomorrow. He remembers how his low, rasp voice called his name, he remembers his poker face, he remembers his perfect shaped face. He remembers everything about that man in black.

 Akihito doesn’t know it but even though he just met Asami today, he doesn’t feel weird at all. He always felt a little bit restless around strangers, but with Asami? No.. he feels calm, safe.

 And Akihito doesn’t know why, nor does he care. He just continues his walk towards his house when a weak voice from somewhere reaches his ears.

 “Hey blond..”

 “Yes, you..”

 Akihito turns his head towards the source and finds a pathetic looking of a dark alley. There, he finds a man who seems to be homeless, lying pathetically on the snow ground, looking like he’s starving. Following his instinct, Akihito slowly approaches said man, leaving the crowded street behind him.

 “W-What’s wrong? Are you hungry?”, Akihito asks softly, as to not want to offend the man.

 The worn out looking man looks at him expectantly as he speaks, “Ah.. yes.. I think it’s been.. 5 days since I last ate any decent food. Snow these days are getting colder than the other, making me feels a lot hungry than usual.”, he mutters out weakly whilst holding his stomach slowly.

 Out of sympathy, Akihito only smiles at him warmly, “Wait here, I’m going to the shop nearby. Maybe I can grab something for you to eat.”

 Just as he is about to leave, a group of bulky men appear behind him. The gasp left his mouth as he sees the faces those bulky men are wearing when they see him. Akihito doesn’t really know what they really want but by looking at their face, Akihito knows that they will do something bad to him. Sooner, or later.

 “Umm.. What do you want..?”, Akihito – despite the tensed situation he’s in – still tries to keep his calm and asks politely, but he still keeps his distance, protectively.

 “How naïve.”, the man behind him speaks, “Children these days just never listened to their parent’s rule. And because of that, they never learnt.”

 Before Akihito could process whatever the man was saying, he is pulled backwards with his hands behind his back and a mouth covering his mouth harshly, “Don’t you think December is the month for some.. cold ‘porn’? I could make some money out of your pretty face boy. You may have some talent for AV, you know?”

 Hearing those words, Akihito feels himself panicking, blood pumped faster than before. He struggles, trying to break free from the man’s strong hold. He almost feels desperate when he sees the bulky men from earlier moving closer towards him, their dirty hands trying to reach his jacket, probably thinking that he would look better without it on.

 When their hands are just inch away from his body, Akihito closes his eyes and the tears start falling down. He doesn’t want to think about what’s about to happen to him, he doesn’t want to know what kind of things these men want him to do, he just doesn’t want to know any of that.

 Slowly, his vision really starts to fade out. Out of breath, Akihito once again falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

 The next time he wakes up, he’s on his bed again. Now these things are starting to feel like déjà vu.

 Akihito sits on his bed, shaking his head to clear out the grogginess he always feels whenever he wakes up. When he looks at one side, he could see a familiar figure sitting on the floor just beside his bed. His back is on him, eyes staring at the moon that is shining high in the sky through the window.

 The blond slowly tiptoes on his toes and approaches the figure silently. As he’s about to tap on his shoulder, the figure turns his head towards him, showing that enticing golden eyes that start to captivate Akihito in it.

 “Asami – san.”, Akihito calls out, feeling his smile starts to creep out below his nose.

 Asami only sighs then turns his whole body towards Akihito, silently demanding for the blond to sit down as well with him. Once the two are already on the floor, Asami speaks, “I don’t know if you’re naïve, or just blunt stupid.”

 Akihito frowns at that but still, never missed the chance to ask, “What do you mean?”

 “You almost got rape at that alleyway, do you remember? Or should I remind it to you? Or should I explain what ‘rape’ is?”, Asami lets out a heavy sigh, “I seriously don’t understand your human mind.”

 Akihito widens his eyes a little bit but then he relaxes a bit, “Asami – san, was it you that saved me?”

 Asami only spares him a glance before answering, “Of course. There’s no human around you at that time.”

 The Shinigami is honestly surprised by the reaction Akihito is giving him. He actually smiles at him – again – with that warm-looking smile that is so special in Asami’s eyes, special in its own way of course.

 “I knew it.”, Akihito starts.

 “Knew what?”

 “I knew that you would actually there beside me. This whole time.”

 Asami doesn’t even know why, or how, but this blond in front of him seems to know how to blow his mind away.

 From the way he smiles, he speaks, he shares that kind of warm that is practically rare in Asami’s world. The warm that he had never known before. This blond seems to have successfully introduce him to the better side of a human, and Asami doesn’t dislike it. He doesn’t dislike the idea about a human telling him new things. He doesn’t dislike it, if it’s Akihito that tells him.

 He keeps his mouth shut for what feels like some quiet time before Akihito breaks the silent between them, “Thank you, Asami – san.”

 At that, Asami turns his head towards Akihito, who finds himself eventually staring at the blond who’s staring at him back, eyes laced with sincere, “If it’s not because of you, I won’t ever feel how it is to be outside. How it is to have friends. This is my best Christmas ever, thank you.”

 “Even though you almost got rape?”

 Akihito laughs, “Even though I almost got rape.”, he sarcastically repeats, “And of course thank you for saving me.”

 There’s another silence that ensues between them. Both just stared at each other awkwardly, waiting for the other to actually start another conversation so that they can escape such uncomfortable situation.

 Just as Akihito opens his mouth, Asami’s voice stops him from saying another word, “You are one weird human, you know?”

 Akihito is once again confused by the words that were thrown at him. He tilts his head to one side, “Huh?”

 “You’re weird I said.”, Asami speaks, “One part you will be this clueless guy, the other part you will be this naïve guy, and another part you will be this guy who’s always grateful for everything.”

 “Is it a bad thing?”

 “No. Instead, I’m planning to grant you another wish because of that.”

 Hearing that, Akihito’s confusions start to piled up. Asami is a really mysterious guy he knows, but his words right now just doesn’t make any sense to Akihito’s narrowed mind, “What wish?”

 Without breaking any eye contact, Asami responds,

 “Do you want to live again?”

 “Huh?”

 “As I said, do you want to live again?”, Asami repeats, “Going back to your life, awaken from death, live with your parents, do you want all that?”

 Akihito stares at him wide-eyed, mouth parts open and fists clenches the lower hem of his sweater painfully. He doesn’t know that he actually has the chance to be alive once again, to fix his mistake on making his parents sad because of him breaking the rules, to actually overcome any obstacles he hasn’t overcome yet. But.. isn’t it also against the rule? Humans are supposed to die, and waking up from the death.. it’s just against the law, the nature law.

 Asami waits long enough. He props Akihito’s chin and makes him look at him, “So?”

 Akihito looks at him hesitantly, mouth still parts open, but he seems to finally find the words he was looking for, “Asami – san.. I.. Thank you so much for your offer but..”

 The Shinigami doesn’t respond, he just waits for the blond to finish his sentences, “But I’m sorry I can’t accept it. You have granted him this wish, and I’m so, so happy I can’t ask for more-“

 “But I can do it, Akihito. I can. My powers are equal to God’s. I can-“

 “No, Asami – san. But I don’t think God would be very happy about it.”, Akihito then smiles at him, showing that usual smile of his as he speaks, “I don’t want to go against anyone’s rule ever again. It includes you, Asami – san. Your job is to deliver my soul to where it’s supposed to be. And that’s why, since the first time you introduced yourself, you told me what your purpose is to me, I have already handed my soul to you.”

 To Asami’s surprise, Akihito grabs both of the Shinigami’s hands as he continues, “It’s like what you said, right? ‘From there on, I will immediately take your soul with me’, and it’s almost 00:00 AM. My job on working on this soul is almost done. I just have to wait for you to actually take it.”

 “Why.”, Asami questions, “Why do you give your soul up so easily like that? Humans usually don’t want to die, and would be very happy if I offer them the chance to.”

 “’Usually’ right? But not always..”, Akihito locks gazes with him, “Of course it’s because I trust you.”

 At that time, Asami really thinks the blond in front of him is not a human. How can a human possibly be this pure-hearted? Akihito is untainted, he’s like an angel.

 Asami just sighs, places his right hand on Akihito’s cheek, and speaks, “You’re too good to be gone, you know?”

 Before Akihito could register what is the meaning of that sentence, his face is pulled slowly towards the Shinigami, and he can feel a pair of warm lips covering his cold ones.

 Asami’s face is suddenly so close to him, and he’s of course startled at first. But as the seconds tick away and their breaths exchange calmly, Akihito starts to drown in that kiss. It’s soft, warm, but also addicting. Akihito closes his eyes then, letting his eyelashes kiss the blushing cheeks of his. He slowly brings his hands up and places them around Asami’s neck, bringing him closer. The heat increases, and Akihito can feel the other’s lips grow more aggressive than before. Akihito moans softly when the lips devour his, tasting his. He doesn’t even have the chance to prepare himself to what is about to come when a tongue disturb his concentration.

 Asami lets his tongue out, shoving it slowly towards the parted mouth that silently invites him in. He travels everywhere, from the top of the boy’s mouth, to his teeth, to the back of his mouth, until he meets that little, inviting tongue. Both tongues dance somewhat that look like erotic dance when they met, encircling each other protectively like they were meant to be from the start.

 He can feel how nervous Akihito, from the way his breath becomes ragged, and from the way his face turns a lot pinker than before. Don’t ask him why, he doesn’t know why he kissed Akihito either.

 He just wants to, feel the desire to. And since the blond doesn’t resist him, why not?

 When both pull away, Asami looks at Akihito, so does Akihito towards Asami. They are panting, really, really hard. While Asami’s eyes just grow sharper than before, Akihito’s hazel ones just turn hazier – maybe from the new sensation he just experienced – cheeks flushed, lips turn plump and parted, with a trail of saliva as the decoration at the corner of it. Akihito still holds onto the man’s neck while Asami’s hands unconsciously plastered on his waist, encircling them protectively, just like what their tongues did.

 Akihito – despite the lack of breath – still manages to ask, “Why?”

 “Don’t ask me.”, Asami smirks, “I don’t know why either.”, he then lets out another rich chuckles.

 Akihito’s cheeks blushed even deeper as he lower his gaze, “Bu-but.. that was my first-“

 Before he could finish his words, the clock has showed 00:00 AM, and he suddenly can’t feel his body anymore. 

* * *

 

  _Déjà vu happens_ , Akihito thinks, as he wakes up on his bed, again.

 He doesn’t remember what happened after that. He just remembers him and Asami flew out of the world, and after that, everything just turns white. And here he is again, wakes up on his bed alone, clueless on what happened, once again wishing for someone to just pop out of nowhere and tell him what happened.

 There’s a soft knock on the door, and Akihito reflexively throws his legs off the bed and runs little steps towards the door, opening it slowly afterwards. There his mom standing, with a white apron covering her front top while a smile stays below her nose, “Good morning, Aki – chan.”

 “Go-good morning..”, the blond responds.

 “Asami – kun is waiting for your downstairs, you should hurry up and change!”, the female Takaba speaks while pushing her son to the bathroom, “Come on. Move your lazy ass!”

 Without even knowing why, Akihito just complies. Does a few quick wash and goes to his room to change. When he’s done, he slowly climbs down to the living room, where he can find Asami Ryuichi sitting contentedly while playing with his phone, golden eyes sharp as before.

 “A-Asami – san?!”, he asks in disbelief.

 Hearing his name being called, Asami turns his head towards the source and smirks. _That’s just the kind of reaction I was expecting_ , he thinks.

 Asami slowly gets up from the sofa and walks towards the blond that has grown more and more confused than before. He places one hand on Akihito’s right cheek and leans slowly, placing a peck on his left cheek afterwards. Akihito’s eyes widen but when a “I will explain to you later” was delivered to his left ear silently, Akihito just nods and decides to play along until the two of them could get some privacy.

 After that, both excused themselves from the Takaba threshold and left the house afterwards. When Asami pulls him outside, Akihito is once again surprised by the way his skin doesn’t get irritated by the sun. _Could it be.._ “Asami – san.. my skin-“

 “I cured it.”, Asami answers simply.

 “Wait, what happened?!”, Akihito raises his voice.

 Asami sighs and holds Akihito’s hand first before speaking, “I brought you back to life. I cured your sickness so that you can live freely like most humans do. That’s it.”

 Akihito looks at him wide-eyed, then yells, “What? I told you I-“

 “This is the only way I can think,”, Asami looks back at him, “To actually be there beside you.”

 “What?”, Akihito mutters out, and the pair stops walking.

 Asami turns his full body towards Akihito as he continues, “You’re right. God wasn’t very happy when I brought you back to life. Once I did, he kicked me out of the Shinigami world, and turned me into an ordinary human.”

 “I told you right?”, Akihito huffs, “Bringing me back to life will only burden you!”

 “But I don’t regret it.”, Asami says, “If it means I could be together with you everywhere, I’m okay with the condition of me not being a Shinigami.”

 Akihito’s lips parted, feeling his heart beats faster than before.

 “Why? Why do you want to be together with me everywhere? Why do you want to be there beside me? Why, Asami – san?”

 Asami chooses to stay silent, gripping Akihito’s hand tighter than before and continues their walk.

  _Don’t ask me why Akihito, I don’t know about it either._

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be a christmas fic, but then i turned into this kind of fic instead-_-lack of christmas theme, but whatever. i want to post this before new year so yeah it's a little bit rushed. and this maybe for the first time in forever i'd written another one-shot:| anyway, hope u enjoy this! Merry Christmas (even though its a little bit too late) and Happy New Year (even though its a little bit too soon) and enjoy your holiday!
> 
> I do not own the Finder Series.


End file.
